First Impression
by Alley Sajrob
Summary: What is wrong with James? Everything: he steals, teases, is rude, and he has this weird gang that he hangs around with all too much. This is what Lily Evans thinks. Her first impression on James Potter is definitely a bad one...will it turn good?
1. Meeting

Setting: the Great Hall

All the first years had been seated down at their house tables. Lily Evans sat across from her new friend Cassidy. They both got chosen to be in the house of Gryffindor. And so had James Potter.

"Hi," he said to Lily Evans as he sat down next to her.

"Hi," she replied back kindly.

"I'm James Potter," James introduced holding out his hand.

"Lily Evans," the redhead said and shook it. She smiled warmly at him, but then turned away to her friend again.

Severus Snape watched them greet each other form the Slytherin table.

Then along came Sirius Black and sat next to Cassidy and across from James.

"Oi!" he exclaimed to James and snapped his fingers together. James jumped and he turned around to see Sirius smirking at him. He hadn't realized he was staring at Lily. She was also looking at Sirius.

"Ah…and you are," Lily started looking perplexed at Sirius.

"This is Sirius Black," James told Lily. "He rode the Hogwarts Express with me on the way here. And Sirius, this is Lily Evans."

Sirius smiled to Lily and held out his dirty hand to her. Lily looked at it for a second and then shook it, not wanting to be rude. She smiled half-heartedly.

"So you're in Gryffindor too mate?" Potter said nodding his head. "Well at least I know one person-two people," he amended looking at Lily and then back at Sirius. But then something else caught his eyes. There was, coming from behind Sirius another first year waving at them. James didn't know how to respond to this, but then Sirius turned around and saw the boy waving and waved back.

"Hello," the boy said to Sirius and sat down in front of an empty plate beside him.

"I'm Remus Lupin," he introduced.

"I'm Sirius Black, this is James Potter, and Lily is it?" Sirius asked Lily Evans. She nodded then he continued. "Lily Evans, and her friend which I have not found the name of yet."

"Cassidy," she said and smiled at him.

"Hi," said Remus. "Black…Black. That name sounds familiar. Hmm."

Sirius shrugged and turned around to James.

"Welcome first years to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry," the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore said.

"Let the feast begin," he continued and raised his arms and filled all the plates in the Great Hall. Lily's jaw dropped while James laughed and clapped his hands together. The Great Hall was suddenly filled with commotion. Sirius laughed along with James and said, "Let's eat!"

Remus chuckled and began to eat a piece of bread. Lily looked over at James quickly through the curtain of her red hair. She then pushed it behind her ear, smiled up at Cassidy and began to eat as well. When she had put her elbow upon the table, her movement jerked her bag to fall down and her diary to fall out of her bag. James looked towards the movement and saw the diary on the ground. It seemed to him as though the diary wanted to be lifted up and read. Lily did not notice that it had fallen.

_Come on Potter. Pick me up and read me. You know you want to…_ the diary "told" James. He was so tempted. Then, he saw that Lily and Cassidy were locked in a conversation and that Sirius and Remus had also started talking together. So he went for it. Quietly with no quick movements he bent down and picked up the diary of Lily Evans.

ALERT, ALERT!

Lily turned her head around just as James sat up and saw the diary in his hands. Her eyes widened.

"Potter, that's mine," Lily said and saw that he bag had fallen down. She bent to pick it up and placed it by her side again.

"Give me that," Lily insisted, raising her voice higher. James did not look away from Lily's face and he was itching a smirk. Sirius, Remus and Cassidy's attention was now focused on Lily and James.

James shook his head once.

"Give it back!" she exclaimed at James who shook his head once more and then flipped through the diary. Lily shot her hand out and tried to get the diary from James. She kept reaching while James faced away from her, laughing a bit. Sirius joining him.

"Potter, give it back!" Lily roared and kept harassing James for it.

"Prefects lead you house back to their dormitories and everyone have a good night," Professor Dumbledore said to the children who immediately fell silent. James and Lily froze at once as well. Then everyone started getting up. Lily tried to grab it again but James refused and hid it behind his back. When the witches and wizards started heading out the door, James darted as fast as he could through them, Lily, Sirius and Remus following him. But he stayed behind the Gryffindor prefect so he wouldn't get lost. Once they were in their house common room and the prefect had explained where the girls and boys beds were, James ran up the stairs and into the boy's dormitory, slamming the door in Lily Evans' face. Sirius and Remus followed quickly behind her.

"Sorry Evans. See you in the morning," Sirius said while Remus waved and walked into the room, closing the door behind them leaving Miss Lily Evans all alone. Then she heard Cassidy walk up the stairs to her. She waved her hand for her to come to the girl's dormitory with her.

"Mark my words Potter. I'll get my diary back."


	2. You know bloody well what's wrong

Setting: Gryffindor Common Room

Lily Evans was sitting in the Gryffindor common room in front of the fireplace that same night that James Potter stole her diary. She was fussing over if he was reading it and laughing about it with his two friends-now best friends as it seemed-Sirius Black (who Lily liked better than James by far, now) and Remus Lupin (who Lily liked better than both boys.)

It was 10:05. Lily had spent ten minutes looking into the fire wondering what was happening in the boy's dormitory upstairs. Then she heard footsteps. She didn't turn around to see who it was. She had an idea of who it would be.

"Hi," said a voice from behind her. She turned around. To her surprise, it wasn't James Potter standing behind her, or Cassidy, like she thought. It was Remus. In his pajamas.

Remus smiled faintly at the redhead sitting in front of him. Lily didn't make any sound or expression. She just turned back around and looked into the fire again. Remus came around and sat next to her on the soft couch and looked at Lily.

"Are you okay?" he wondered. Lily didn't answer.

"What's wrong Lily?" asked Remus.

"You know bloody well what's wrong," Lily spit back at him. Then she realized that this was he first time in about four hours that someone actually called her by her first name.

"Potter's your best mate, right?" Lily asked and turned to Lupin.

"Well…not exactly but he's one of 'em," Lupin replied, he being the one that turned to the fire. Lily sighed.

"I just want my diary back," she moaned. Lupin nodded once and stood up.

"I'll take that into consideration," he said, Lily not knowing exactly what he meant, and then trotted upstairs into the bedroom.

"James you're killing her come on!" Remus tried to persuade Potter as he was skimming through the diary. Remus and Sirius were lounging on the floor leaning against Sirius' bed while James was sitting up with the diary in his lap.

"We both know you like her, mate," Sirius confessed and shrugged as James looked up at him.

"Oh m god you can't actually be reading it!" Lupin said rolling his eyes.

"I can't do anything else!" James fussed and closed the diary and placed it on his bed. "Being like this is the only thing I know!"

"Fine," said Sirius calmly. "If you want to keep this up and not get her to like you…that's fine with us!"

James looked at Sirius.

"It's not like I'm _trying_ to be like this!" Potter told his two friends. "I just can't do anything else!"

Thankfully, the rest of the boys were asleep and seemed to be very deep sleepers.

"Well in this case, if you want to win fair lady's heart, than you have to," Sirius said.

"But what ever you choose to do, we're right by your side," Remus added and smiled at his friend. James sighed and fell back on his bed. Remus and Sirius got up as well and went over to their beds. Then they heard a creak in the door. The boys looked confused. Every boy in Gryffindor besides them had shuffled their way into bed and fell asleep. Then, Potter knew exactly who it was.


	3. Victorious!

Setting: The boy's dormitory

"Evans!" James exclaimed and hid her diary quickly under his pillow.

"Bloody hell," Sirius said. All Remus did was roll his eyes. He knew this was coming.

"Shut up Potter and give me my diary," she insisted. James smiled and shook his head.

"That's it, Potter!" said Lily and raced around his bed and reached under his pillow. But not before James could stop her.

"No way, Evans," Potter said blocking the pillow. Than, she picked up the pillow and hit him with it. Potter's mouth was wide open. Then he grabbed another pillow of the floor and hit her with it. Her mouth dropped open. She hit him again with the pillow. He hit her again with the pillow.

And life went on from there. No just kidding.

She climbed onto his bed so that she could get a better reach for it and then hit him with the pillow again. Sirius and Remus were cracking up at the two twits fighting over a diary. James hit her again and it caused her to fall over onto her back on the bed. James hovered over her and hit her with the pillow again and Lily hit back. Lily flipped over and now was on top of James.

"Take that you evil twit!" she laughed at James and got off of him and charged for the diary.

"Oh no you don't!" James chuckled and grabbed Lily around her stomach to prevent her from getting the diary.

"Let me go! James!" Lily laughed again. James was tickling her stomach. For the first time, she had called James "James" which surprised her. Sirius put a hand up to his forehead, he was laughing so hard along with Remus. Sirius shook his head at James who looked over at him. He shrugged and smiled widely, turning back to Lily.

"Is that all you got Evans?" James laughed even harder. Lily struggled to get the pillow in front of her that James was not aware of, put managed to pick it up and whack James with it. Sirius and Remus laughed out an "Ooh" like when someone said you just got burned.

"Ha!" Lily said and got her diary and held it up in the air.

"I am victorious!" she exclaimed and ran out the door with James, Remus and Sirius laughing after her. Then the laughter died down and James looked around to see if anyone had woken up. No one did.

"They must be deaf," said Lily who appeared back in the doorway. James, Sirius and Remus turned to her who smiled at James and then left the dormitory, closing the door behind her.

"That was brilliant James!" Sirius said to his friend in the bed next to his.

"Thanks. Well…one thing came from tonight…" James told his fellow people that were not asleep.

"What's that?" Lupin asked.

"She really does put up a strong fight," James exhaled. Sirius and Remus chuckled in unison.

"Hey! I'd like to see you put up a fight against her!" James retorted. At once, Sirius and Remus stopped laughing and got into their beds and drifted to a calm and dreamy sleep. James didn't go to sleep for a while though. He kept thinking about Lily Evans and how she must've desperately wanted her diary back. She thought about her pretty face-especially her eyes-her pretty hair, and her wonderful musical voice. He had to admit to himself this fact: He did indeed like Lily Evans and nothing on this planet would stop that fact from being true.

Lily Evans was to be his.

Then he fell asleep, thinking and dreaming these words.

_Lily Evans was to be his._


	4. Mudblood

Setting: Outside

James Potter was lying down on a grassy hill. His arms were behind his head and his eyes were closed. He was enjoying the perfect weather. It was Saturday. No classes what so ever. It had been a week since he stole Lily's diary and she had taken it back. He actually quite enjoyed that first day. Then he heard soft footsteps. He turned his head sideways to see Lily Evans march up to him and stand by his side.

"All right Potter, where is it!?" she exclaimed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Where's what?" James wondered and looked up at Lily who was blocking the sun from his eyes.

"Ah thank you," he said when she did. She noticed she was standing in front of the sun so she sank down next to him and crossed her legs.

"Ahh!" he said and closed his eyes quickly.

"Why won't you just confess and give it to me?" Lily suggested to James. James, like almost all of his replies, shook his head.

"Oh come on Potter!" begged Lily and took his hand, which started a flowing sensation in James. Then she dropped it.

"I don't have your bloody diary!" James assured her. Lily laughed once.

"What?" James asked and looked up at her, not caring about the sun in his eyes. All he was focused on now was Lily.

"I never said what it was that I wanted back!" Lily started and placed her arm on his knees that were sticking up.

James gulped. Then he put his knees down quickly and Lily fell down with them. She landed with a "thud".

"Thank you Potter," she snarled at him. He just chuckled.

"So are you going to give me it back or not?" asked Lily.

"What do you think I'm going to say, Evans?" James taunted.

Lily scowled and looked away from James. Then she saw three figures coming towards them. She sighed.

"Here comes your marauders," she warned James. His eyes flew away from Lily and onto the three coming towards the two.

"Oh, sorry. We didn't mean to barge in like this. Have a nice time snogging," Peter Pettigrew, he was in Slytherin, teased. Lily pretended to vomit while James said, "shut up, Wormtail."

Sirius sat down besides James on the other side of him, and Remus besides Lily. She smiled at both of them except Peter. He was worse than James…if that was possible.

"What's going on mate?" Sirius asked Lily and James.

"_He_ stole my diary again," Lily accused pointing a finger at Potter. Then Sirius tried to hide a smile but did not succeed.

"What?" Lily questioned looking mystified.

"Prongs didn't take you're diary Evans…I did!" Sirius laughed. Remus and James joined him. Lily reached across James who was still lying on the ground and shoved Sirius, but not too hard.

"But I'll give it back to you…as soon as I'm done reading it…" Sirius added quietly.

"You git you better give it back or I'll-" Lily began.

"Hey Lily," a voice said. All the heads of the marauders and Lily snapped up to find Severus Snape standing in front of them, smiling half-heartedly at Lily.

"Hi," Lily said turning back to glare at Sirius. He laughed once and then brushed his smile off his face.

"Oh yeah. You'd better get rid of it," Lily warned Sirius through her teeth. Remus nudged Lily again, reminding her that Severus was still standing before them.

"May I have a word with the marauders for a second… Privately?" Snape wondered. Lily sighed and got up, walking away and sat under a tree.

"Hello Miss Evans!" Lily heard a great deep voice say to her. She turned around and stood up to see Professor Slughorn coming her way. She smiled at him and responded saying hello back at him.

"I was wondering if you could help me fix up a little potion for Monday's class. Will you be willing?" Slughorn asked. She thought about this for a moment.

"When?" she inquired looking back up at him.

"Tomorrow at 3:00," he told her.

"I'll see. I think I can though. Yeah, sure Professor," Lily agreed.

"Great!" exclaimed Slughorn and then he wobbled away. Lily was wondering what Snape was talking to the group over there about, so she wandered over and stopped right when she heard Snape say something. Something that hurt Lily very badly.

"-With that mudblood!" Snape finished, then turned around and saw Lily standing there.

"Oh," Severus said, "hi Lily."

"Mudblood!" Lily cried and ran back inside to the Gryffindor common room.

"Lily!" Remus yelled after her. All the marauders except for Peter who lingered on the hill with Severus ran after her. They ran into the common room to find Lily sitting upon the windowsill with Cassidy walking away from her, pausing to look at the three coming in after her. Then she continued on her way.

"Evans?" Sirius started walking towards her with the other two following.

"Leave me alone Black. You too Potter," Lily said. They noticed that she had been crying. James was not a fan of tears, but for Lily, he could take it.

"Oh come on…Lily," Potter said to her, walking around Sirius and sitting down by her on the windowsill. He thought that now was a pretty appropriate time to call her by her first name. Sirius and Remus sat down on the couch watching their follow mate talk to Lily.

"It's just Snape," James said to Lily as he watched her tears drop out of her eyes. Then Sirius went up to the boy's dormitory. Lupin didn't follow. Lily looked up at James. Her eyes were now almost as red as her hair. Then she did something no one was expecting. She flung her arms around James' neck and cried into his shoulder. Then James hesitantly put his arms around her too. Remus' expression did not change one bit. Sirius came down the steps and stopped where he was at the bottom of the steps.

"I guess you're right," Lily sniffed and took her arms away from James, but James did not let go of her.

"Potter…" Lily said. "Potter…Potter. You can let go now…" she laughed once then James let go of her.

"Here. I was thinking that it's the best time to give this to you," Sirius told Lily and she turned to him and took her diary form him.

"Thanks," she said to him and smiled shyly. Then she got up and before going up the stairs, gave James a warm smile. Then the three boys heard the door to the girl's dormitory close.


	5. Levicorpus

Setting: the Gryffindor Common Room

"Why'd you give it to her?" James asked throwing his hands up in the air on Saturday night right after Lily Evans had left the common room. Sirius and Remus chuckled.

Setting: Outside

It was Sunday, the day after Lily Evans had got upset about Snape calling her a mudblood. She was still a bit sad about it. But what had really surprised her was that once that week, James Potter…_James Potter_ had done something other than tease or annoy her. She wasn't mad about this though.

"Lets see how he can handle this one!" Lily heard a voice she immediately recognized say. James Potter. She spun around to see just in time, James Potter pointing his wand directly at Snape. Lily ran over to the commotion and looked up at Snape hanging upside down by what seemed to be his ankle.

"Put him down Potter!" Lily said taking his wand and lowering Severus softly to the ground. Well, _trying_ to lower Severus softly to the ground.

ALERT, ALERT!

Snape snapped up quickly from the ground. Lily ran towards him with James' wand still in her hand.

"Give me my wand, Evans," Potter told her sternly holding out his hand. Lily took immediate action and then raised James' wand to him.

"Don't come near him, or I'll do what you just did to him," Lily threatened pointing the wand directly at James.

"Lily I can take of myself thank you," Snape whispered in Lily's ear.

"You don't even know the spell Evan-"

"_Levicorpus_!" Lily said nonverbally throwing James high up in the air.

"Whoa! Prongs!" Sirius said up to him. "Evans just put him down!"

Lily did indeed put him down, but not gently. She brought him down with a thud. James snapped up and said, "wait…where're my glasses?"

"Here," Remus said, handing him his glasses.

"Thanks Moony," Potter said taking his glasses. But by the time Prongs had put on his glasses, Severus and Lily were long gone.

"Lily wait!" Severus called after Lily who was far ahead of him. She was speed walking.

"Lily!" Severus panted when he finally reached her side.

"Thanks for that…" Severus began.

"Yeah, it's worth a bunch after you called me a mudblood," Lily retorted him looking into his eyes with daggers.

"That wasn't me!" Snape tried to persuade Lily. "I was just repeating what Pe-"

"Oh save it Snape," said Lily. Then she jogged away into the building to Professor Slughorn's office.

"Oh, good afternoon Miss Evans!" Professor Slughorn greeted as Lily walked into the classroom over to his desk.

"I want you to make one, just one, potion for me today and then you can be on your way," Slughorn told Lily. This did not seem like helping a teacher to Lily. It seemed like to detention.

"Okay. Which potion?" asked Lily.

"Felix Felicis," Professor Slughorn told her in a low voice. Lily's eyes widened.

"Felix Felicis?" Lily repeated. "But doesn't it take six months to make?"

"Yes, but you will just be starting it for today. Just the first two ingredients," Slughorn told her. This was odd to Lily. She had never not finished a potion.

But she followed the Professors orders and took a cauldron and put the first two ingredients and mixed them together.

"Might I ask, Professor…Why do you want me to do this?" Lily wondered.

"Well, we're going mix potions to see the bad outcomes of them and possibly the good outcomes of them," the Professor responded. Lily nodded even though she didn't know half of what he was going to happen tomorrow.

"Okay this look great Lily," Professor Slughorn complimented. "You may go down now."

Lily nodded once and left the potions room. When she was walking through the corridor towards the Gryffindor house, she saw James walk through the portrait hole with Sirius and Remus, but before he entered with his friends he turned around and saw her walking towards them and winked at her quickly. She scowled and rolled her eyes. The portrait hole closed and the fat lady was in front of it.

"Password," she requested.

"_Capich Thraconis_," Lily said to the fat lady and she opened up. Lily walked through the portrait hole. Then, out of nowhere, James bounced out and booed her. She screamed but James covered her mouth and along with the two other boys, they guided her up to the empty boy's dormitory and locked the door behind them.


	6. The Marauder's Map

Setting: the Boy's Dormitory (Gryffindor)

When Remus and Sirius locked the door to the boy's dormitory, James finally uncovered Lily's mouth.

"What are you doing?" Lily asked and pushed James back onto the bed then turned to Sirius and Remus. All James could do was laugh.

"Ignore him, he's probably going into hysterics," Lupin said to Lily who was beginning to turn back to James. Right when he said that, James stopped laughing immediately and had no expression on his face what so ever.

"Anyways…Ah," Sirius sighed. "Are we seriously going to do this?"

"Going to do what?" Lily asked nervously putting her hand on her wand.

"Going to _tell_ you, you mean?" Remus corrected. Sirius nodded and James stood up from the bed.

"What are you going to tell me?" asked Lily, taking her hand away from her wand.

"We…have something…" James started looking down at Lily who didn't look back up.

"What do you have? And why are you telling _me_ this?" Lily wondered. James pushed her down onto his bed and Sirius took out something from his pocket and held it up to Lily. She didn't know what it was…some sort of old, folded parchment? Then the three first years crowded around her. Good thing none of them were claustrophobic.

"We're telling you this because you keep referring to us as 'the Marauders,'" James told Lily.

"You see this?" Sirius said shoving it in Lily's face.

"No. I don't see it, Black," Lily said sarcastically. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"This is important Evans!" Sirius fussed. Lily looked over at Lupin. He looked from Sirius to Lily and shrugged, than nodded. Lily looked back to Sirius and James.

"Okay, Wormtail doesn't know we're talking to you about this…so keep it quiet, got it Evans?" said James. Lily didn't reply. Peter might be ahead of James now in the "I like you better than you" list. Actually, she was positive he was.

"Wait…Wormtail?" Lily wondered. She sort of guessed that that was Peter since he hung out with the other three so much, but…Wormtail? Why did they have these nicknames?

"Never mind that matter. We're here to discuss something other than that," Sirius continued.

"…Charming," Lily muttered under her breath. None of them noticed.

Then Sirius pointed his wand at the map and said, _"I solemnly swear I am up to no good"._ Then, to Lily's amazement, words began to appear on the piece of paper.

"What just happened?" said Lily as she jumped up and looked at the map more closely.

"The…the…_Marauder's_ Map?" Lily whispered just loud enough so James, Sirius and Remus could hear.

"What's this rubbish?" Lily asked, thinking she should stop talking.

"That there is how we've been getting around without you-or anybody-knowing, how we knew where you were when you walked off with Snape, and how we knew where to find you two-" Sirius said pointing to James and Lily-"…and how I knew where your diary was and took it." Finally Sirius finished and looked up at Lily, away from the map. Lily looked away and at Lupin, who was looking out the window, a worried expression upon his face.

"What's wrong Remus?" Lily asked him. Then Sirius' expression went to something that said "what the heck".

"So Remus is Remus…and I'm Black and he's Potter?" Sirius inquired.

"Yep," Lily said smacking her lips. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Are you okay?" Lily asked Remus again. Remus did not turn towards her when he answered.

"Why did we have to tell her?" asked Lupin, directed to his friends.

"Because if she keeps calling us that then she should at least know why," James responded, the first time in a while. Then Lupin turned to face them.

"That's all?" Lily asked for him before he could speak, for her sake and his.

"…Yeah," Sirius answered.

"…Charming," Lily said again.

"And…we wanted to rub in your face that you can't use it," James said. Sirius cleared his throat.

"That Remus and I-" James began again, then Remus cleared his throat.

James sighed. "That I wanted to rub in your face."

"…Charming," Lily said once more. Then all heads turned to Lupin again. Then he stood up and took both Sirius and James by the arms and pulled them into a corner that he thought Lily couldn't hear them in.

"What?" James and Sirius said synchronized.

"I don't want to have her closer to finding out are secret," Lupin hissed at them. Lily over heard that.

"What? You have a secret?" asked Lily, her eyebrows burrowed briefly.

"Nothing. Nothing. Never mind. Nothing," Remus said quickly and walked back over to the window.

"What's your secret?" Lily asked anxiously.

"Great, you didn't want her to get closer to finding out are secret, look how close she is now!" James spat at Remus. "Good job, Moony."

"Shh!" Lupin hushed them.

"What's your secret?" Lily asked again. "I won't tell anyone, I swear!" and she held up a pinky.

Weird. Didn't know pinky swear were used back then…Anyways…

"No, don't tell her," Remus told his fellow Marauders and turned away from the window again.

"Why not?" Lily questioned. "Aww, come on!"

"We can't risk it Lily-flower," James told her.

"Shut up Potter," Lily retorted and snacked his hand away. James didn't notice that he had taken her hand.

"This map shows where everyone is at every minute and every hour of what they're doing every minute of every day," Sirius said and then took a deep breath in.

"Don't tell her more!" Lupin stressed. Sirius stuffed the map back in his pocket, but before doing so, he whispered the words _mischief managed._

"Sorry Evans. But we can't tell you until all three of us agree on letting you know what this map is, and does," James told her as he shrugged then headed out for the door.

"Bye Evans," Sirius said following James. Remus stayed where he was, having no intention to move. Then, all four of them heard something that surprised them. _Alohomora. _And it was not coming from any of the fours mouths. Then the figure emerging from the door surprised them all.

"Wormtail!" James yelled in a hushed voice. "You're not supposed to be in here!"

"I know Prongs, but you better come quickly!" Peter Pettigrew said to all four of them, a little curious why Lily was in the boy's dormitory, but kept to the task at hand.

"Something's happened to one of the students!" Peter finished while the rest of them gasped.


	7. Snape's Confessions

Setting: some hallway

Peter, James, Sirius, Remus and Lily raced through the hall, Peter leading the way.

"Which student?" Remus asked Pettigrew, catching up with him.

"This is why I made sure you came Lily! It's Sn-Severus!" Peter said looking behind him towards her. Lily's jaw dropped and she ran to catch up with him.

"What's happened to him?" asked Lily, worried and looked at Peter.

"I don't know!" he exclaimed and turned a corner that led to the hospital wing.

"No more than six visitors at a time!" Madame Pomfrey said to the five that came running into the hospital wing that automatically ran over to the bed where Severus Snape lay.

"Is he alright?" Lily asked Madame Pomfrey as she came over to them.

"He should be," answered Madame Pomfrey. Lily looked at Severus and her hand went to his straight away. Then his eyes opened.

"Lily?" Severus whispered as his eyes fluttered open.

"Yeah. It's me," she said and sat down on his bed.

"What's happened to you?" she asked and took a deep breath in and let it out.

"We suspect he's been poisoned," Madame Pomfrey responded for him.

"Poisoned? How could he have gotten poisoned? He's one of the best potions class students in the school!" Lily said, looking at Madame Pomfrey.

"That has nothing to do with the fact that he _did_ get poisoned, Miss Evans," Madame Pomfrey said. Lily sighed and looked back at Severus.

"Sev…I'm sorry about the other day…well…about today," Lily confessed. Snape smiled faintly and sighed.

"It's okay," he said referring to this morning. "And I should be the one apologizing. I was just repeating what Peter said about someone…" Severus added.

Lily's eyebrows inclined and she turned around to face Peter Pettigrew, who was not there.

"Who would poison you?" Lily asked and turned back to the first year lying on the bed. He shrugged.

"We're dealing with a dangerous circumstance," Albus Dumbledore said appearing in the doorway of the hospital wing.

"Albus," Madame Pomfrey greeted him.

"Poppy," Dumbledore said to her and nodded once then headed over to the gathered kids around Snape.

"What poisoned you, Severus?" Albus asked him.

Severus shrugged and answered, "I don't know."

"What did you drink or eat before you suspected you got poisoned?" the Professor inquired.

"I don't remember…" Snape answered and coughed once. Lily bowed her head.

"Don't be sad Lily. I'll get better eventually," Snape assured her. Severus smiled faintly, but Lily didn't. She looked away towards the door.

"Where'd he go?" Lily asked.


	8. Dueling for the Truth

Setting: Hallway

"Oi! Wait! Come back here, Evans!" James exclaimed calling to Lily. She was almost halfway down the hall.

"I need to find him!" Lily called back. Then she heard footsteps behind her. She turned around and Sirius was there.

"Your best friend is in the hospital wing and you're just going to leave him there? I swear, Evans, Peter didn't say anything!" Sirius tried to persuade Lily. Then she stopped suddenly and twirled around to him.

"How would you know?" Lily said in Sirius' face. "How _do_ you know? You can't be sure of everything, Black! Just go back and join your STUPID FRIENDS. I have to take care of this myself." Lily started to walk away again.

"Evans-" Sirius began.

"No, stop. I'm not arguing with you anymore you prat," Lily spat and him.

Lily started to run down the hallway. She finally saw a little figure rested at the stump of a tree, alone. Pettigrew.

"You foul, evil little cockroach!" Lily exclaimed and pointed her wand at him. He stood up and held his hands up in mock surrender.

"What?" he asked and put his hands down.

"Did you say it?" Lily inquired angrily. "Or did my best friend lie to me?"

"Say what?" Peter asked, mystified.

"That I'm a mudblood you stupid bloke!" Peter didn't answer for a moment.

"No. I didn't. Your best friend was lying to you," Peter finally answered.

"Well…did you call anyone else a mudblood?" she asked, calming down.

"Well, yes but I'd never call you-"

"Just people like me? You'd call other people like me mudbloods but not me?" Lily concluded, but it wasn't entirely calming down again. She was becoming tenser and her pale face seemed to be getting almost as red as her hair.

"What do you want fro me Evans?" Pettigrew insisted. Lily lowered her wand and scowled.

"And don't know how you live with yourself," Lily mumbled between her teeth and started walking off.

ALERT, ALERT!

Then a streak of red zoomed past her. She turned around to face him again with her mouth hanging wide open.

"Did you just-" she started but another red streak flew to her. She blocked it. They both seemed to be good at nonverbal spells already. Then the duel began.

She flung a red streak out at him but he blocked it. Then it started going back and forth. And I think another:

ALERT, ALERT! is appropriate.

"Evans! Wormtail!" the two duelers both heard call to them. It sounded like Sirius.

"What are you doing?" they heard another voice say. Remus.

"Lily stop it," Lily heard a voice say to her. Snape? In back of her he rolled his eyes. Blue and red streaks kept flying out of the ends of their wands. Then someone else came into duel.

"Prongs!" Sirius called. "Don't get involved in this!"

"What fun would this be if you can't get involved?" James shot back at Sirius.

"Expelliarmus," Lily called at Wormtail. Finally, his wand flew out of his hand and she ran to pick it up.

"What bloody hell was that all about?" Lily yelled at Pettigrew.

"Like Prongs said. What fun would that be if you couldn't get involved. Whenever I have to chance to duel, I duel, Evans. Whether you like it or not," Peter explained.

"Give me my wand back," said Peter, holding out his hand. Lily walked over to them and pressed his wand down hard in his palm then walked away.

"You deserve that," Lily spat at him. He rolled his eyes. James and Sirius both made an "Ooh" sound and laughed. Lupin just shook his head at Peter. Yep. Remus was still on the top of the "I like you better than him" list. And since James got involved in this duel, he was tied last with Peter. Dimwits. Snape was no longer watching them. He had walked back to the hospital because he was feeling queasy. Lily walked back to the hospital wing and sat down beside Severus again.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay," Lily said and smiled faintly.

"I'm fine. Thanks for coming though," Snape said.

"Do you know how long you'll be in here?" Lily wondered. Snape shook his head.

"I don't know. Probably the next two nights, maybe even until they find out who and what poisoned me. And who knows how long that'll be."

"Peter didn't call me a mudblood Sev…" Lily said, looking down and her hands.

"I never said it was you who he called one now did I?" Severus said trying to make Lily see reason. She looked up at him.

"I'm sorry," Lily said again.

"Don't be. It wasn't your fault. It was his," he said. Lily smiled and nodded.

"You remember the day we first met right?" Lily asked. Severus laughed once and nodded.

"I wrote a letter to Petunia. She never wrote me back. But mum did. She said she was sorry. Tunie ripped the paper in half and threw it away.  
"She still hates me. And in the pictures mum sends me, I hear her yell and call me a freak."

"She's just jealous," Snape tried to assure her. He could she her eyes starting to water. She smiled faintly to him again.

"She's a muggle. You can do things she only sees in her dreams. And her dreams do not come true." Snape smiled warmly up at Lily. She nodded and bent down to hug Snape.

"Two years. You've been my friend for two years. I hope you stay in that position," said Lily. Then she stood up.

"I better get going," she said, "I have a lot of studying to do. Thank you Severus. You really made my day." And with that, she scurried out of the room, with Severus still staring at the spot she disappeared. Everything seemed to dim to Severus when she left him. He too, hoped that he would stay in his best friend position with Lily for who knows how long. He hoped till the end of the world. She lit up his world when he was surrounded in darkness.

But James was still determined to get to Lily before he did.


	9. The End of Year One

Setting: Kings Cross

Lily Evans and Severus Snape got out of the Hogwarts Express together. When Lily saw her mother and father, she smiled at them then went to get her cart. Severus followed her.

"Good year," Severus said. Lily nodded. She stopped rolling her cart and gave Severus a hug. He hugged her back. Ahhh. A sweet Lily hug can last for ages.

"I don't know if I'll see you this summer," she whispered in his ear.

"If I don't I'll send you letters," replied Severus. Lily smiled and let him go.

"Bye Sev," she said and waved to him as he walked away with his mother.

"Well…" a familiar voice said behind Lily. She quickly spun around and standing before her were James, Sirius, Remus and Peter. Remus had stepped closer to her and was the one that had just spoken.

"Bye Remus," Lily said and gave him a hug. "I'll see you next year."

"You as well," Remus said and hugged her back. Lily let her friend go and turned to the rest of them.

"Sirius…" she started using his first name.

"Evans…" Sirius said. She quickly smiled and hugged him and he hugged her back for a moment.

"Thanks for a great year. I'll never forget it," Lily muttered. Sirius and Lily released each other and them Lily looked at Peter. She smiled at him.

"All fights behind us?" Lily asked. Peter smiled.

"All fights behind us," Peter repeated. Lily smiled back at him and held out her hand. He shook it. Then Peter walked away from them with Remus towards their parents. Then, Sirius drifted to the pillar so that James and Lily could…talk.

"Potter," said Lily.

"Evans," James said.

"You don't have to write to me," Lily murmured.

"That doesn't mean I won't," James said. Lily smiled briefly. Then James hugged her. Lily didn't hug her back.

"James…James get off me," Lily said and finally pushed him away. She rolled her eyes at him and then walked away with her cart towards her parents and sister.

"Same old Lily," James whispered. Sirius came to him and laughed.

"Come on," he said. James and him got his cart and walked over to their parents together. James looked back at Lily one last time. She looked back at him and smiled faintly. James smiled back and then turned to his mother again.

"Lets go home," she said and they both walked off into the sunset together as far away from Hogwarts as ever.


	10. He likes you

Setting: I don't know it's just a setting!

The second year went by real fast and nothing really happened between Severus and Lily and James. There were pranks that were held but nothing more, really. The third year was different though.

"Lily I'm sorry it just sort of-"

"Slipped out!" Lily interrupted.

"I didn't mean to call you-"

"A mudblood!" Lily yelled at him. They were going through a hallway outdoors.

"Lily I'm sorry," Severus said. A gust of wind came and his long black hair waved in back of him and Lily's long curly red hair blew in back of her.

"Sorry may not do it this time Severus," Lily said and started walking again.

"This time?" Sev asked. The two best mates bickered and bickered until finally night came upon them and Lily and Severus departed from each other.

Lily stomped into the Gryffindor common room.

"Evans?" James wondered. He was sitting on the couch by the fireplace.

"What Potter?" Lily spit back at him. James raised his eyebrows at her.

"You alright there?" he asked and then he lowered his eyebrows. Lily rolled her eyes at him then stalked up the stairs. She went into the girl's dormitory. No one was up there yet. She kicked the bed peeled her shirt off. Then, all turned quiet downstairs. She had the urge to turn around.

"Oi!" she yelled. James was standing in the doorway trying to look at her head and not down. She quickly covered her undergarment with her shirt.

"What the bloody hell are you doing in here you git?!" she shot at James.

"I was just coming up to check on you-" James started.

"I don't need checking on!" she screamed and threw one of her pillows at him. "Get out!" He dodged the pillow and quickly ran down the stairs. Lily shook her head and pulled her bra over her head quickly and forced a t-shirt on angrily. She didn't like James. He always got into her business when something seemed to upset her. It was nice of him to, though…NO. NO, NO, NO. James Potter couldn't even be considered a friend to Lily Evans. Then a while after Lily sat there on her bed in her jeans and t-shirt thinking about the fight she had with Sev, Cassidy-Lily's trusty and good friend-came into the dormitory.

"You all right, Lily?" she asked while picking up Lily's pillow and giving it to her. She sat down next to her on her bed.

"Yeah I guess so," Lily said. She was looking down at her bed.

"Are you sure?" Cassidy asked. Lily looked at her.

"It's just…it seems like everyone hates me," Lily admitted. "My sister and Severus and Potter are great examples."

"First of all, I don't hate you," Cassidy reassured her. "And second, you hate James. He doesn't hate you." Lily looked curious.

"What do you mean?" Lily asked. Cassidy laughed once.

"You don't know? Lily, he asks you 'what's wrong', checks on you, doesn't prank you as much, and calls you Lily-flower. Face it, he likes you." Lily pretended to gag.

"Get thought out of my head! Ew!" Lily shrieked. Cassidy laughed again.

"I'm going to go bed," she said and walked away from Lily to the other side of the room. After five minutes, Cassidy was asleep in herbed, and so were the other girls.

_He likes you _


	11. The First Time NOT LIKE THAT!

Setting: …okay, maybe I should just stop.

_James and Lily… Lily and James… I'm liking the sound of this…_

James and his fantasies.

He was sitting at the Gryffindor table with Sirius, Remus, and Peter came over too. They were taking in a deep breath, inhaling the new seventh year sent.

Yes, you heard me correctly. James Potter actually did make it to his seventh year.

He looked over at Lupin where he noticed him seeming tense.

"What's wrong?" James wondered.

"…It's the first night," Lupin answered. His friends nodded in understanding.

"You're so lucky," he muttered out to them, staring at the food in front of him. "You don't have to deal with nights, or-"

"Moony," Sirius interrupted rolling his eyes.

"We've talked about this before," James said. "We get it, but that doesn't change anything about us."

"What is this first night junk you guys keep talking about?" Lily wondered, who was sitting across the table.

And before anyone could say anything, James said, "Evans…there's something we should tell you."

"So…can I actually count on you meeting me in the common room at eight?" Lily asked James, a smile on her face. James nodded.

"Of course," James said as he began to walk through the corridor to his fourth class of the day. "I'll be there!" he called to Lily. She laughed at him and walked the other way to her class.

That night. He did not come.

OF COURSE HE DID WHAT AM I STUPID?...yes. NO!

Ignore the above upper and lowercase letters in the passed two sentences.

"You look cold do you need a jacket?" James wondered beginning to take his coat off as he and Lily walked outside around the school. She shook her head.

"I already have a jacket, James," she said. James put his back on and nodded in the affirmative.

"Alright," he said. They reached the outside of the school and tiptoed into Hogsmede/made/whatever.

"Are you sure we can be out at this time?" Lily whispered to James.

He laughed quietly and answered, "I'm pretty sure wizards and witches of age are aloud to go outside of the school area."

"Then why are we whispering and sneaking around?" asked Lily.

"I'm just doing what you're doing…" James told her. Lily laughed and the two of them walked into the three broomsticks.

The night was great. Lily and James had actually bonded-

OH MY GOHDJSHFJHSDKFHKJ!

DID I FORGET TO MENTION THAT THIS WAS THEIR FIRST DATE! WHOA!

…OK. Continue.

The two of them walked back to the common room and up the stairs to Lily's dorm. They stopped outside of the door to bid each other a goodnight.

"Well, I had a great time," Lily said. "Thanks for everything."

"Sure," James replied, "I had a pretty decent time too."

"Oh gee thanks," Lily laughed. James joined her. "I'm sure I was no comparison to all the others though." Her smile faded off of her face.

"...No," James began, "They weren't any comparison to you." Lily smiled again and gave James a kiss on his cheek.

"Goodnight," she bid and walked into her dormitory. James stood there, frozen, hearing some of the faint "YEEPS!" and giggles behind the girl's dorm room. After a few moments of taking in what just happened, he walked back to the other side of the Gryffindor dormitory and into the boys.

"Oh, Sirius!" James heard Remus exclaim from the other side of the door, "I know why you're name is so familiar! Because your last name is a color!"

James then heard a slap from the other side of the room. And a cry. No not a cry. Just a slap.

James then opened the door and walked over to his bed. He heard his friends try to get his attention by saying things like, "How'd it go? What happened? Why do you look so stupid?"

"…It was fine," James finally answered after he was all settled for bed and smiled. Sirius and Remus knew at that moment that he was very happy.

James got into his bed and turned off of his light with one last thought in his head before he went to sleep: _Lily Evans now was his._

_A/N: OH MY ! Ok, yes I have not updated in SUCH a long time! I'm SOOOOOOOOO sorry. but I got really involved with Unnacceptable! and after that, the Untold Story. And other things I'm working on outside of fanfiction. This is probably the second to last chapter, and I'm sorry it's so rushed! I just really want to get back to the stuff I'm working on outside of fanfic and untold story. but yes...hope you liked/like it!_

_Potato out._


End file.
